


sometimes friendship is freshly baked cookies

by torkz



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, samwell men’s hockey team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torkz/pseuds/torkz
Summary: Friendship isn’t always asking for what you need. Sometimes it’s just trusting the other person to understand.





	sometimes friendship is freshly baked cookies

“What up, gaysian,” Chowder greets Lardo as he walks into her room.

She answers with a grunt of acknowledgement from her position sprawled on her floor with a canvas, colors in different makeshift palettes spread all around her. She’s wearing her $2 fitted Bud Light cap that she found at Goodwill and a pair of ratty overalls with a sports bra underneath. Chowder can tell that she's fairly early into her painting due to her hands being the only things covered in paint. She's playing the playlist that Chowder remembers her making for when she is just in a “finger painting mood” and that's how he knows she's okay with company; finger painting is good mood painting. Lardo isn't much of a talker, but she's fairly easy to read if you make the effort. Chowder always makes the effort.

He treads carefully around everything on her floor and makes his way to her bed, shoving her stuffed animals out of the way to take their place and burrowing himself in her comforter. Her playlist is playing some instrumental that makes him think of the way his favorite cookies smell when they're fresh out of the oven, which is weird, but not unpleasant, so he listens without comment. He watches her methodically apply paint, switching from color to color without cleaning her hands, and gives in to the pleasant buzz that watching her gives him.

Just as Chowder makes the effort, Lardo does too. She could have gotten up and made conversation with Chowder, throwing chirps back and forth and laughing together. But the way he spoke told her that he didn't want to talk just now, that he was running low on energy and needed the low maintenance interaction that only she could give him. He came into her room wearing just a cutoff and shorts, telling her that he had every intention to curl up under her thick comforter, and she smiled to herself a little when he did just that. She's always made sure to tend to her team’s needs, but Chowder likes to hide his away, always feeling that someone else is more important. She noticed that in him early on and made an effort to pay more attention. She’s happy to see when it pays off.

The next song comes on, another instrumental, discordant and wild like she feels on her most manic days, and she hears the barely audible intake of breath as it cranks up his anxiety and changes it before he can open his mouth to ask.

She paints. He watches.

She gets to the end of her playlist as she gets to the end of her painting and she stands up to look at it, nodding to herself after a moment. She turns to look at him and he looks at her and she knows what he needs.

“I'll be right back,” she says, waiting for his nod before she leaves the room. She stops by the bathroom to wash her hands before heading downstairs to the kitchen, not surprised to see Bitty at the table with his laptop.

“You have a pie or anything, Bits?”

“Not made, no, but I can cook something. What do you want?”

“Actually,” she says after a moment, “do you have stuff for chocolate chip cookies?”

“Do I have stuff for chocolate chip cookies,” Bitty scoffs under his breath as he stands up, “it's like you don't even know me. They should be done in twenty.”

“Thank you.”

She heads to the fridge to grab the bag of grapes she bought the other day and a couple of waters, and heads upstairs with her stash. Chowder is right where she left him, cuddled up under her comforter. He smiles just a little when he sees her and she smiles a little back, throwing her items on the bed before digging out the bag of pickle flavored chips she hid from Shitty in her underwear drawer. He scoots over and she shifts everything closer to him before crawling into bed, handing over his water, waiting for him to grab a snack from where they settled between them before she grabs something herself. They lay quietly, scrolling on their phones, occasionally sending each other things they find funny and giggling softly.

Eventually, Chowder smells the cookies baking and looks over at Lardo, knowing immediately that she did that for him. She looks back at him and smiles, lifting her arm for a hug and laughing when he just rolls over and plops his face gracelessly into her hair.

“You need to wash your hair, you gremlin,” he says.

“Doesn't stink if you don't smell it, fucker,” she shoots back.

He doesn't thank her for knowing exactly what he needs, for always being there. He has a feeling that she knows.

**Author's Note:**

> This was born purely out of my love for both characters and my frustration at the lack of content about their friendship. Lol I hope you enjoy reading as much as i enjoyed writing it!  
> Leave me a comment about any mistakes and come visit me on [tumblr](%E2%80%9Coluranurse.tumblr.com)!


End file.
